Una nueva vida
by NamelessLady13
Summary: "¡Corre!¡Por tu vida, corre y no mires atrás!" Una chica corría por el bosque, huía buscando desesperadamente salvar su vida. A lo lejos un castillo se alzaba en ruinas, era su única vía de escape.


_"_ _¡Corre! ¡Por tu vida, corre y no mires atrás!"_

Se repetía constantemente como un mantra al que aferrarse. La desesperación por escapar de sus perseguidores la hacía volar por el bosque ignorando el dolor que le producían los cortes de las ramas y los matorrales que tenía que esquivar. Ya comenzaba a quedarse sin respiración, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría correr y aquellos malnacidos seguían sin darle tregua.

¿A quién se le ocurría salir a aquellas horas y más a un bosque tan oscuro? Solo a ella. Eneida Rose. Había escuchado que las propiedades de ciertas plantas que crecían en ese bosque perdido de Rumanía eran mejores si se recogían a altas horas de la madrugada, y ella era capaz de todo por sus investigaciones. ¿Miedo? ¿Quién dijo miedo? Lo que no sabía era que nada más salir de aquel hostal, tres hombres habían empezado a seguirla esperando que se internase más.

 _"_ _Esta vez te has metido en una buena En. ¿Por qué no la haría caso a la dueña del hostal?"_

Le habían advertido que era peligroso, ninguna investigación valía tanto como para arriesgar la vida de aquella forma. Ella no le había creído. Pensaba que sólo se trataría de algún animal salvaje o algún borracho, sabía defenderse pero ¿contra tres? Y encima sobrios, esos sabían a lo que iban y ella también.

Tras una muy larga carrera, cuando sentía que sus fuerzas empezaban a fallarle vio en lo alto de una colina un castillo en ruinas, supo en aquel momento que era el castillo del que tanto se hablaba en el pueblo, un castillo maldito al que nadie se atrevía a acercarse. Nadie excepto ella. Tal vez allí conseguiría disuadir a sus perseguidores, tal vez les daría miedo por las leyendas que contaban y no entrarían. Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a los peligros de aquel castillo con tal de sobrevivir.

 _"_ _¿Peligros? ¿En qué estás pensando En? Eres escocesa, de las Highlands nada menos, ¿a cuántos castillos medio en ruinas has entrado? ¿Ha pasado algo? No. ¿Has visto algo? NO. Pues déjate de tonterías, entra y escóndete, maldita sea."_

Subió el escarpado sendero que la conducía hasta la entrada del castillo. Estaba ruinoso, no tenía puertas por lo que solo entró al patio de armas y buscó refugio en una de las torres que aún quedaban en pie. Había una escalera, solo tenía dos opciones, hacia arriba o hacia abajo. Decidió enfrentarse a la oscuridad y fue hacia abajo, en el estado en el que se encontraba el castillo lo más probable es que hacia arriba no hubiese nada. Sólo pidió que en ese sótano hubiese algo donde esconderse.

Corrió y corrió por aquellos pasillos hasta dar con una puerta, parecía la única puerta que permanecía en pie en aquel lugar, en otro momento le habría parecido extraño, en ese momento no se detuvo a pensarlo, la abrió y entró para esconderse. Al entrar se quedó fría, una estatua de hielo habría tenido más calidez que ella. Presidiendo la sala había un ataúd de piedra. Saliendo de su estupor inicial a causa de las pisadas que escuchó tras la puerta se dijo que no importaba, los muertos no hacen daño, los vivos sí.

Corrió a buscar refugio tras el ataúd, con suerte los tres matones que iban tras ella serían tan supersticiosos como los demás habitantes del pueblo y la dejarían en paz cuando viesen donde se habían metido. Se sentó tras el ataúd y apoyó su espalda en la fría piedra, conteniendo la respiración, aferrándose a un último rescoldo de esperanza.

Tras la puerta se oían las voces.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que ha entrado ahí?

\- ¿Dónde si no? ¿Has visto acaso otra puerta?

\- Vamos. Tenemos que terminar nuestro trabajo. Aunque antes no me importaría disfrutar de ella un poco.

\- A mí tampoco me importaría- dijo el último con un deje de risa maliciosa.

¿Qué demonios? No sólo querían matarla sino que también pensaban violarla antes. Genial. Quien quiera que fuese el que quería verla muerta se había pasado.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse con un crujido y un estruendo ante el cual Eneida se sobresaltó e intentó no gritar. Esos brutos la habían abierto tan fuerte que la habían estampado contra la pared.

Eneida se arriesgó a mirar por detrás del ataúd. Solo podía ver a dos de ellos.

Estaban paralizados, chuchillo en mano, viendo hipnotizado el ataúd de piedra con la cara cubierta por el horror.

¿Qué les pasaba? No se movían, no hacían ningún ruido. Parecían de piedra.

Instantes después un sonido que le heló la sangre a Eneida se escuchó por toda la habitación. Sonaba a piedra, a una losa de piedra desplazándose sobre otra, no se atrevía a mirar hacia arriba, sólo con ver las caras de aquellos hombres podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

Pero no podía ser verdad. Era solo una leyenda.


End file.
